The present disclosure relates generally to the field of brake systems. Specifically, an electrohydraulic motor vehicle brake system is described. Modern motor vehicle brake systems operate by the “brake-by-wire” principle. This means that a hydraulic pressure is built up at the wheel brakes, independently of the foot force, via a hydraulic pressure generator. Brake-by-wire brake systems have a number of advantages. For example, they are outstandingly suitable for the installation of energy recovery systems. Furthermore, such brake systems allow better control of the build-up of brake pressure at each individual wheel and better integration of vehicle dynamics management programs (e.g. ABS, ASR, ESP programs).
Examples of the implementation of brake-by-wire brake systems are known from WO 2012/062393 A1 and WO 2012/152352 A1. The electrohydraulic brake systems taught therein have different brake circuits which are controllable by means of hydraulic fluid, or a hydraulic fluid pressure. Known hydraulic pressure generators further comprise a cylinder-piston device for generating hydraulic pressure, and an electromechanical actuator which acts on the piston of the cylinder-piston device. The electromechanical actuator is arranged downstream of the cylinder-piston device and coupled directly with the piston of the cylinder-piston device. The piston can thus be operated directly via the actuator, so that a hydraulic pressure can be built up at the wheel brakes independently of the foot force. The cylinder-piston device can further be coupled via a force transmission device with a pedal interface. In the case of emergency operation of the brake system (e.g. in the event of failure of the electromechanical actuator or the controller thereof), the force transmission device allows the cylinder-piston device to be mechanically coupled with the brake pedal interface in order to allow the piston of the cylinder-piston device to be operated by means of the foot force present at the pedal interface (push-through operation).
Further examples of electrohydraulic brake systems are to be found in DE 10 2011 086 986 A1, DE 10 2011 086 258 A1 and DE 10 2012 212 836 A1.
The brake circuits of an electrohydraulic brake system are to be completely fluidically separated from one another in an inexpensive and space-optimized manner. It is thereby to be ensured that the same hydraulic pressure is present, or can be maintained, in the brake circuits completely fluidly separated from one another.